


Bloody Trapland Adventures [P1] (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry) [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Adventure, Bloody Trapland, Co-op, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Trapland Adventures [P1] (PewdieCry)

It was a bright day here in Bloody Trapland, as always, with the buzzsaws sliding back and forth, blood-stained spikes scattered about, pools of lava bubbling with fire, and carved brofists made of stone, waiting for the next cat to crush. Two cats noisily hopped through the obstacles: one red-furred with golden locks and sky blue eyes nervously pacing about, the other green-furred with brown locks and dark blue eyes watching his nervous friend.

"AH JAVLA I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE, CRY!" Pewdie exclaimed. "This is just too hard!"

"Just a little more, Pewds." he comforted, standing on a platform beside an idle brofist. "All you have to do is fall from that platform, stay away from the spikes, leap to the conveyor belt, dodge this brofist, and jump on top of it, then jump here."

"You make it sound like it's easy..." he complained.

"It is." Cry shot back, smirking. "As long as you don't get your fear ahead of you."

"You calling me a coward?" he challenged, looking down at the spikes below once more and cringing, shutting his eyes again. Maybe he was a coward. But he didn't want to admit that. He paced backwards, holding his breath, then jumped and let gravity help him as he dodged the spikes.

He opened his eyes again, and found himself standing on the grassy surface, unharmed, the spikes now above him. "I... did it? I did it!" he cheered.

"Great job, friend." Cry beamed. "Now get over here so I can pat your fluffy head."

"Here goes..." Pewdie's voice was louder now, louder than his anxious trembling voice before. He was more confident now.

Bending on all-fours, he charged and leaped on the conveyor belt, sweat dripping as he glanced at the brofist above him growing closer.

Bracing himself, he tensed up and got ready to leap as the brofist lowered itself towards him. Pewdie, suddenly overcome with panic and not knowing what to do, leaped away and lost balance, falling on the ground and forgetting for a moment that he was on a conveyor belt. Cry's eyes widened. "You dodged too early!" In a split second, his surprise turned into panic and he called, "Pewds, look out!" pointing behind him.

Pewdie looked back, and at the same moment, he felt a jolt of pain and he watched in horror as his tail was crushed by the brofist. "Oww!" he cried out.

Cry quickly leaped on the now rising brofist and pulled out his hand. Pewdie took it and whimpered as he felt his crushed tail shift pressure in the movement. Cry pulled him up as hard as he could and carried Pewdie as he leaped back to the platform.

They sighed in relief, then Cry let his friend lie on his back as he took some bandages from his bag. "We need to fix you up. Here, I'll bandage you. Then, let's search for a space to place our tents and maybe we can rest for a while."

"How do you do that, anyway?" Pewdie asked, sitting up and trying not to move his tail one bit as Cry bandaged it. "I swear, it's impossible!"

"It is, friend. You just have to focus." he explained, tucking the bandage and standing up. "There. Does it still hurt?"

Pewdie curled and uncurled his tail, checking for any pain. "Just a bit. Thanks, bro."

"Don't worry about it." Cry beamed, then returned the bandage in his bag. "It's getting pretty dark, let's hurry up."

And so they continued to travel and eventually found a clear space in the grasslands. They set up their tents and slept through the cold night. Or at least Cry did - until he awoke from the faint noises from the other tent. He sat up, hearing shuddered breaths and whimpers as he stood and paced to Pewdie's tent, yellow blanket still over his shoulder, protecting him from the cold breeze.

"Pewds? You all right?" he whispered, entering the tent and sitting beside the freezing Swede.

The blonde didn't respond, only curled into a ball and hugged himself tighter, blankets seeming to do their job poorly as his teeth chattered. Cry sighed, taking his yellow blanket from his shoulders and covering Pewdie with it. "Feeling any warmer?"

He nodded, feeling a little guilty but grateful. "H-How about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm okay." he comforted, then joked, "The wind's got nothin' on this hot body!"

The Swede shuffled away, turning away from the brunette. Cry got the message and let him sleep, getting out of the tent. Pewdie snuggled in his blanket, closing his eyes as he heard Cry's footsteps slowly fade, but stop midway.

Pewdie smiled. The footsteps grew louder and he heard the rustling of his tent's opening. He felt the blankets rise and an arm wrap around him from behind and rest on his shoulder.

"Told you, you'd be cold." he teased, grinning smugly as Cry held him tighter.


End file.
